exterminadordofuturofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
John Connor/A Rebelião das Máquinas
__TOC__ Linha do tempo original Numa data desconhecida durante a guerra numa linha do tempo que foi criada devido à tentativa de assassinato de John Connor, Skynet decidiu tentar uma nova tática para remover o líder da resistência. Sabendo a familiaridade que Connor tinha com a unidade T-101, Skynet enviou outro para as bases da Resistência onde ele eventualmente encontrou John. Seu julgamento foi obscurecido por memórias de experiências passadas, ele permitiu que o Exterminador chegasse perto, onde ele o matou. Este evento ocorre em 4 de Julho de 2032. Porém o fato que a Skynet mandou de volta o T-X implica que a morte de John veio muito tarde para alterar o curso da guerra. O Exterminador foi eventualmente reprogramado pela esposa de John, Kate Connor, para servir como protetor novamente. O Exterminador foi mandado novamente no tempo para proteger John, desta vez não sob seu comando direto, mas sob o comando de Kate Brewster. ''O Exterminador do Futuro 3: A Rebelião das Máquinas'' Tendo sobrevivido a tentativa de assassinato to T-1000, John Connor novamente vive fugindo, o mais escondido possível. Sua mãe Sarah morreu em 1997, tendo vivido além da suposta data que o Julgamento Final ocorreria, após ela lutar com sua leucemia terminal por três anos, para ter certeza que o mundo não terminaria. Ele trabalhou em vários empregos curtos para viver e se convenceu que as ações que ele e Sarah tomaram preveniu que o Julgamento Final ocorresse. Em 2004, porém, John novamente foi jogado na incerteza do futuro não resolvido. Skynet novamente mandou um Exterminador de volta no tempo para tentar matá-lo. Este novo modelo, o T-X, foi uma melhora do antigo Exterminador Série 1000, capaz de criar partes mecânicas, como lança-chamas, canhões de plasma, ou lâminas de serra, ao invés de simples lâminas de facas. Uma unidade T-850 foi enviado novamente para proteger John desta nova arma, mas houve um evento não previsto em sua chegada. thumb|250px|John e Kate tentando sobreviver o ataque John Connor e o novo reprogramado T-850 encontraram uma situação familiar. Com um modelo mais novo e avançado de Exterminador atrás dele, Connor teve que salvar a maioria dos generais do futuro que ele pudesse antes que o Julgamento Final ocorresse. Há alguma confusão com esses eventos, pois John pensou que o Julgamento Final foi parado em 1995. Embora ele tenha sido atrasado por causa dos eventos que destruiram a Cyberdyne, o T-8500 revelou a ele que o Julgamento Final é inevitável, e que as ações anteriores apenas a atrasaram. thumb|left|250px|John enfrenta o T-X Connor e Kate tentam chegar até o pai de Kate, Robert Brewster, que foi ordenado a ativar a Skynet, um novo programa software que foi desenhado para "proteger" os sistemas de computadores militares americanos, que estavam sendo atacados por um vírus que está atacando vários outros sistemas de computadores de civis e do governo. O que Brewster e os outros generais não sabiam era que Skynet era o vírus. Quando foi ativada, Skynet tomou todos os sistemas militares, incluindo aqueles conectados ao sistema de mísseis nucleares. Connor e Kate obteram códigos de acesso de Crystal Peak, onde Brewster disse que era a localização do sistema central da Skynet. thumb|250px|John e Kate se salvam do Julgamento Final O Exterminador T-850 teve sucesso em impedir que o T-X matasse o par, que estava querendo destruir Crystal Peak com explosivos plásticos C4. Porém, quando a Skynet ficou online e se tornou auto-consciente, ele percebeu a humanidade como uma ameaça e lançou ataques nucleares em outros países. Eles responderam à altura e o holocausto nuclear do Julgamento Final começou. Connor e Kate sobreviveram porque Crystal Peak era na verdade um abrigo militar abandonado e General Brewster os enviou para lá para que eles sobrevivam quando ele percebeu o que ia acontecer. Quando os oficiais do exército em outras áreas viram seus sistemas atacando eles próprios, eles desesperadamente chamadam outros rádios de emergência para pedir ajuda. John Connor respondeu a chamada e começou a criar a resistência dali. Referências en:John Connor/Rise of the Machines Categoria:Família Connor Categoria:Família Reese Categoria:Membros da Resistência Categoria:Alvos da Skynet Categoria:Personagens de O Exterminador do Futuro 3: A Rebelião das Máquinas